


An Ackles Family Christmas

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, One Big Happy Family, and christmas fun, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Supernatural is only shooting 20 episodes this year, which means Jensen gets to go home early for Christmas. It’s his favorite time of the year and he loves he gets to spend the extra time with his gorgeous wife and three amazing children.





	1. Back Home

Filming had ended earlier than usual this year thanks to the shorter season. Spirits had been high when Jared and Jensen had traveled back home to Texas together. They both missed their wives and kids while they were away, so the long Christmas break was more than welcome.

Jensen hugged Jared goodbye in the airport before getting into his car. Sometimes they only had one left there, but they hadn’t started filming at the same time last week so both their cars were waiting for them when they landed.

Jensen took a deep breath as he got behind the wheel of his car. He was home. He smiled as he looked around the small space to see dummies and random toys scattered everywhere. Nothing too important or something the kids would have been missing. Just something that would keep them occupied when they were stuck in Daddy’s car for too long.

An even brighter smile crossed Jensen’s face as he saw one of Danneel’s bandanas stuck between the seats. He chuckled to himself placing it on the seat next to him before putting the car into gear, heading back to his family. Whereas he knew the kids hadn’t missed their toys, he knew his wife probably had been going crazy searching for her headscarf even if she had dusins at home. She always seemed to know exactly when one of them was missing and Jensen had more than once been recruited to help her turn the house upside down looking for one of them. More often than not it had turned up in JJ’s possession, as she tried to mimic her mom’s way of dressing. Jensen smiled at the thought. There was no doubt JJ was a Daddy’s girl but that didn’t make her bond with her mom any less strong. Jensen loved seeing the two of them together.

God, he had missed them. It hadn’t been more than 8 days since he had been home last but it was Christmas and the days seemed just that much longer without them. The twins seemed to grow up just that much faster and the warmth of his wife’s embrace was something he had longed for all that much more.

Jensen sighed as he pulled into the driveway. He was home. He knew that Danneel had it all covered, just as always. She was an amazing mom and the kids didn’t know anything else, but that didn’t mean Jensen didn’t feel guilty when Danneel, giggling, had told him how the Elf had forgotten to move overnight because mom had fallen asleep. Or that she had to make an extra trip to JJ’s school because Danneel had forgotten all the kids had to wear Christmas hats that day. Danneel never beat herself up over those things and thought quickly on her feet, making a few things in the kitchen tip over before the kids got there, making up a story that the Elf had been there but tried to trick them by getting back in the same place as last night.

Jensen, however, did feel guilty. If he had been there maybe these things wouldn’t have been forgotten. Maybe because he would have remembered or maybe because he could make her days a little easier, which would have helped Danneel remember herself. Jensen, however, also knew his wife would roll her eyes at him for thinking this way. She insisted she wasn’t making any sacrifices. She had the kids and the brewery. She knew Jensen loved her and she was according to her, luckier than most women for it.

Jensen pushed the guilt back. He was home now and he vowed to make the most of it as he walked through the front door to his home. He smiled as he heard the tunes of Christmas music spreading through the house from the kitchen, drawing Jensen towards it carrying Danneel’s lost scarf in his hand, but left his bags by the door. He could get them later, right now he needed to see his wife and kids.

Jensen stopped in the doorway, a huge smile spread across his face as he took in the sight before him. The twins were sitting on the kitchen counter, Zepp happily banging his hands into the dough. Arrow, on the other hand, had a concentrated pout on her face as he aimed the forms at the rolled out piece before her. JJ was on her step stool rolling out the dough, the look on her face reminding Jensen so much of both her sister and mom both.

Danneel was standing at the mixer, never taking her eyes of the kids sitting on the counter as she chatted away with JJ, and praising Arrow and Zepp for their efforts. She was absolutely amazing and Jensen’s heart swelled in his chest as he took in the sight. It was as if a magnet pulled him towards his wife. He smiled as she jumped a little, squealing in surprise as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck.

Before she had a chance to scold him for scaring her, which he absolutely knew she would have, he was surrounded by cheering happy kids jumping into his arms as he squatted down, passing out hugs and kisses.

“What are you helping Mommy bake?” Jensen asked as he sat with Arrow on one knee and his son and oldest daughter leaning into his sides.

“Cookies,” Zeppelin answered proudly as the girls nodded.

“Lots of different ones. And Mommy says we can taste them when we are done,” JJ proclaimed, making Jensen grin.

“Not until you’re done though?” He asked, smiling up at Danneel who was rolling her eyes at him, trying to hide the smirk on her lips. She did nothing to hide the loving, adoring look in her eyes though. She was as happy to have him home as Jensen was to be here.

“I better help you then,” Jensen insisted as all the kids shook their heads with small pouts on their faces. “More hands means cookies sooner,” he promised, making them cheer as Jensen lifted the twins back onto the counter and Danneel pushed JJ’s stool back close to the table, letting her crawl back on.

“Wash your hands,” Danneel ordered, sending Jensen a smile he couldn’t help but mirror.

“Yes Ma’am,” he answered teasingly, as he reached up binding her bandana around his head, laughing as her jaw dropped.

“Where did you find that? I’ve been looking everywhere!”


	2. Like A Child

Jensen was the one to decorate the tree every year. He usually enlisted the kids to help him while Danneel made sure there were treats for everyone during and after. Picking the Christmas tree he got to decorate, however, was Danneel’s thing. Jensen was just there to do all the heavy lifting and pretend to be grumpy about it.

The opposite was the truth of course. He had always loved the excitement in her eyes as she almost skipped between the trees, weighing the pros and cons about the different trees out loud, rolling her eyes lovingly when Jensen teasingly told her to just pick one already.

That had been before the kids. Not that anything had changed all that much really. Danneel still skipped around between the trees, she just had two little girls with her now. Both of them as excited as their mom about all the huge trees and all giggling and laughing with Icarus running between them yapping happily. Meanwhile, little Zepp’s hand was securely planted in his dads as he kept asking when it was time for hot cocoas.

Jensen smiled as he lifted the little boy into his arms, keeping his eyes on his wife. She looked as excited as JJ and Arrow if not more so. This was Jensen’s favorite time a year. There had been years after he had become an adult where Christmas hadn’t been all that special to him. Then Danneel had entered his life in a new way and her gleeful childlike excitement had rubbed off on him. He loved seeing her like this.

Then kids came and Christmas became all the more special. It was magical again, still thanks to Danneel. She never lost her sense of wonder and she did her best that her kids never would either. Jensen was sure her efforts would be fruitful as his eyes locked with hers and judging by the huge smile on her face and twinkle in her eyes, she had found the tree she had been looking for.

“I think it’s time for hot chocolate and some of mom’s cookies as soon as we get back home,” Jensen promised his son, who lit up again as Jensen passed the little boy to Danneel.

“This one?” he nodded towards one of the largest trees in the lot. Thank God for the truck, Jensen thought as Danneel beamed at him.

“Isn’t it perfect?” she asked, making Jensen smile.

“Just like you,” he answered her, pecking her lips. He grinned as he waved the cashier over towards them, and Danneel rolled her eyes at his corny line. He might be sappy at times, but even though she’d never admit to it, that was one of the many things Danneel loved about him. Just like she loved his take-charge attitude she knew was about to come out as soon as they got home and decorating the tree began.


	3. Her Man

There was a lot of reasons Danneel was proud of Jensen. He was kind and generous. He always made sure people around him was happy and comfortable. He always made sure she and the kids needed for nothing. Not material things and not love. 

That was another thing that made Danneel proud. Jensen loved her and their kids. He wasn’t afraid to show it. It wasn’t bending her over and kissing her in public. He didn’t need to to do that. It was in his eyes and the small touches. It was in pecks and hugs. It was in the way he looked at and embraced their children. The way he squatted down listening to anything that was important to them at that moment. It was in the words he spoke and the million ways he showed it. 

She was proud of how great an actor he was. She knew the trade and she knew it wasn’t as simple or easy as many people thought it to be. Jensen had a gift and seeing him shine and being honored in places, like the Supernatural 300th episode party a month ago, made her immensely proud of him. 

Just like the way he and Jared ran the set made her proud. She had felt like part of the family the two of them had built for years because she had married Jensen. Everyone had welcomed her and taken to her as kindly as Jensen welcomed everyone to the Supernatural family through the show. When she last year had finally accepted Jensen’s offer for her to be a part of the show for real, her pride had only grown. She had gotten to experience the love, warmth, and care on set first hand. The cast and crew all loved Jensen and Jared, which made Danneel’s heart swell with pride as she walked away with her hand in Jensen’s after that first week. She couldn’t help but wish it might be the first little guest visit of many, so she could get to experience Jensen shine like this more often. 

His business sense and the way they had build the brewery from the ground up together made her proud of him. He was smart as hell and calm in the face of adversity. He was her rock, her love, and father of her children. Danneel was proud of Jensen for a lot of reasons. One of the sillier ones, but one that she couldn’t help, was the way he was able to do manual labor. For some reason, Jensen with a tool belt was an even sexier Jensen than usual to her. It was stupid, she knew that, but she honestly didn’t really care as she stood inside the front area of the closed for the day brewery, watching Jensen hang the lights on the porch and around the playground outside. 

“Here,” Danneel looked down at the towel her brother handed her and she looked back up at him with a confused look on her face. 

“Do you need help with the dishes or something? Because that’s not how you ask Gino,” she halfway scolded him, a little annoyed to be interrupted in staring at her husband. 

“No. That’s for the drool running down your chin Sis,” Gino grinned, quickly jumping out of the way as Danneel rolled up the towel whipping it at him. 

“Shut up!” she hissed at her laughing little brother, just as Jensen walked through the doors. 

“You got a second Dee?” he asked, frowning as Gino threw his head back in laughter. 

“It’s nothing. He just lost his last marble. I’m all yours,” Danneel answered Jensen, walking outside with him while shooting a glare over her shoulder as he made a kissy face at her. Some things never changed and the at times childlike, playful, loving relationship she had with her brother was one of them. So instead of worrying too much about Gino’s teasing, she gave her undivided attention to her husband as soon as they were outside on the porch. 

The sun had set, so Danneel couldn’t help but protest a little when Jensen turned off the main lights on the side of the brewery. She wasn’t a huge fan of the dark and Jensen knew this, so he was quick to find his way back to her side. 

“Just a second honey. I’m right here,” he promised her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

“You ready?” he asked, waiting for her to nod, before counting backwards from three. He let go of her with one hand only as he reached behind them flicking the switch and the entire front area of the brewery was bathed in Christmas lights. 

Danneel sucked in a breath as she took in the sight of the trees all covered in lights, joined by the reindeers, elves and Santa lighting up the front of the garden area. 

“What do you think?” Jensen whispered, against her skin as he leaned forward resting his chin on her shoulder and once again her heart swelled with pride. Not just because Jensen had hung all the lights on his own, but because he cared so much what she thought. Because he had brought her out here, held her tight in the dark that made her uncomfortable and lovingly kept his arms around her as he showed off his work. 

“Jensen it’s perfect,” she assured him, tilting her head back, looking up at him as she captured his lips with her own. As they stood there, she realized she was simply proud to call him her man and have him call her his wife.


	4. Mom's Day Off

Jensen loved his kids more than anything, but as the three little ones were finally crawling into his and Danneel’s bed he was beaten. He hadn’t been up for another battle and decided to just carry them back to their own beds after they had fallen asleep, preferably before their mom made it back home.

Danneel did so much for their family every day, that Jensen often insisted that she took a day off to go to the spa, or whatever she wanted to do when he was home for the holidays. Each and every time he ended up in awe of his wife. Those three little bundles of joy were one hell of a handful, taking after both of their parents.

The day had been spent drawing and writing a wishlist and “mailing” it to Santa after Jensen had made sure to take a few pictures with his phone, sending them to Danneel. He had ordered takeout and watched Disney Christmas specials with them, and taken them to the park before picking up yet more food. He had no idea how Danneel managed to cook with all three of them in the kitchen, but that was one skill Jensen wasn’t going to attempt to copy. Danneel wouldn’t be too happy to return home to find a tsunami having ruined her kitchen, so Jensen went for the less healthy option.  

After having bathed the three and tugged them into their favorite PJs, Jensen relented and allowed them to fall asleep in his and Danneel’s bed. Just like he also gave in when JJ started begging for him to sing a song to them too after he had already read three stories.

He knew he was a pushover, but when his kids looked at him with those big green eyes of theirs, there wasn’t much they couldn’t convince him to do. Especially when their mom wasn’t around to roll her eyes and laugh at him for it.

So Jensen got his guitar and one Christmas song turned into two and two turned into three. By the seventh, the three little monsters were finally asleep, all piled up on each other and Jensen. He gently put the guitar down on the floor and gave himself a moment to watch them.

JJ his firstborn. The little girl had turned his life upside down when she had come along. She was the perfect little mix of himself and his wife in both looks and personality. She was brave and beautiful, always living up to her name as she stood up for those she loved. She wild and tomboyish, while still loving doing her Mom’s hair and make up every time she had a chance. She was all he had ever wished she could be and more.

The twins. He had almost gotten a heart attack when he learned there was two of them, while Danneel, of course, had been calm as a cucumber. Her ease had soon rubbed off on him and he knew there wasn’t anything he couldn’t do with his wife by his side. She had the hardest job being the one alone with them most of the time anyway and she thought they could do this - of course, they could. She had been right and Jensen’s heart had just grown the moment they came into the world.  

Stubborn, wild little Zeppelin. His son, who looked and acted just like he did as a child. He was curious and never took no for an answer the first time he got it. While Arrow was his little princess. She looked just like her mom and she was just as smart as well.

His kids. They were a handful, but all perfect in their own way and he knew they would grow up to be amazing people one day. Not that he was in any rush for that to happen. They might be a lot of work on a good day, but if Jensen could freeze time and keep them at this age he would. That was the last thing he thought to himself before he dosed to sleep alongside his children. That was the sight that met Danneel as she made it back home and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she crawled into bed with her family, feeling loved and at home as Jensen instinctively wrapped his arm around her and Arrow snuggled closer to her mom.


	5. Family Outing

December was Danneel’s favorite time of the year. It was all about love and family. She got to host a big Christmas dinner. The house and world around her were buzzing with life. She loved trying new recipes and cooking for everyone. It was even more fun now the kids were getting bigger and were able to help, in their own way at least.

She adored having Jensen home and just be a family together, even if there was still work to be done at the brewery. It felt like a vacation when he was around. The kids were so excited to have him around too, wanting to involve him in everything. Danneel loved seeing him with the kids. He was such an amazing dad.

Christmas shopping was something most people dread, but not Danneel. She loved the lights and the smells. The kids were fairly well behaved even if the twins were an overexcited pair that tended to disappear if you looked away for more than two seconds at the time. Luckily Jensen seemed to be relaxed and on top of the runaway risks today, so her and JJ had ventured a little further away from the rest of the family than Danneel was usually comfortable with.

This was when JJ discovered the photographer. He had set up a little Santa’s workshop in the middle of the mall where families could dress up and have their picture taken.

“Oh, Mommy can we?” JJ looked up at Danneel with those big green eyes of hers. Of course, all three kids had gotten their dad’s eyes, making them all the harder to say no too.

“Go convince Daddy. If he says yes then yes,” Danneel smiled as she saw JJ light up in a big smile, before taking off towards Jensen. She was standing in front of him, bouncing on the balls of her feet, no doubt still explaining herself and pleading, when Jensen’s eyes met Danneel’s. The  _really_? look on his face made Danneel giggle and shrug.

Of course, Jensen didn’t say no and soon enough the little family found themselves dressed up as four elves and Santa. The twins crawled into Jensen’s lap, while Danneel leaned into his side, letting him wrap his arm around her as JJ leaned back against her mom.

The perfect picture to use for next years Christmas cards Danneel decided as she stood in the kitchen looking at it later that night after the house had gone quiet.

She smiled as she felt Jensen wrap his arms around her waist from behind. She tilted her head to the side, humming in contentment as he trailed kisses down her neck.

“You know,” he mumbled against her skin, “we should have brought that elf costume home for you.”

Danneel instantly spun around in his arms, laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck looking up at him. “Really, Jay? An elf costume?”

Jensen shrugged with a sheepish smile on his face.

“I mean, to be fair you look hot in anything,” he leaned in pressing a kiss to her lips, wiggling his eyebrows as he pulled back, “or nothing…”

Danneel threw her head back in laughter again, shaking her head at her husband’s shenanigans. “Is someone horny, Jensen?”

Jensen’s jaw dropped and he looked Danneel in mock offense, “can’t a man compliment his wife without…”

A moan fell from Jensen’s lips as Danneel slide her hands under his shirt, with a smirk on her face.

“Okay yeah… I am.” It didn’t take more than that for Jensen to drop his act and he instantly grabbed her ass, hoisting her into his arms.

Danneel squealed in surprise, before hiding her face against his neck as she let him carry her up the stairs taking them two steps at the time much to her protests.

“If you fall on me you’re not getting any for a year,” she warned making, Jensen laugh as he kicked open the bedroom door.

“Oh ye of little faith,” Jensen teased, tossing Danneel onto the bed making her squeal again and glare up at him. Her anger was forgotten as he pulled his shirt over his head, crawling over her.

“You didn’t say anything about dropping you,” Jensen grinned down at her and Danneel rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a searing kiss.

“You’re lucky you’re hot Ackles,” she grumbled playfully as their hands started to wonder. Danneel just feeling him up whereas Jensen struggled to get the offending clothing off her body.

“Mommyyy,” the little voice instantly stopped the two of them and Jensen dropped his head to Danneel’s shoulder with a groan before rolling off her.

“What’s up Birdie?” Danneel sat up opening her arms to her sleepy little daughter, who instantly waddled up to her.

“I had a bad dream,” she pouted before giving her dad a suspicious look. “Why was Daddy lying on you?”

“Daddy’s just clumsy. He fell,” Danneel shrugged, sending Jensen a wink.

“You wanna sleep in here tonight J-Bird?” Danneel asked her daughter, who happily climbed into her parents’ bed with a nod.

“I’ll be right back,” Jensen announced heading towards the bathroom and it was all Danneel could do to keep herself from laughing as she cuddled her daughter close. Jensen looked like a pouty kid that had gotten told he couldn’t have his candy before bedtime as he disappeared into the bathroom. He returned fifteen minutes later, looking somewhat more relaxed, but still shot Danneel a playful glare as she giggled softly at him. He didn’t say anything, he just crawled into bed pulling his sleeping daughter and wife closer before kissing them both goodnight.


	6. Date Night

Jensen was all smiles as they walked down the driveway from Deb and Ed’s house. Danneel’s hand found his and Jensen kissed her cheek before opening the car door for her. It had been her planning the date night, calling her parents to arrange a sleepover for the kids, so naturally, she was the one driving as well. That didn’t mean Jensen had to give up his habit of opening doors for her though.

She giggled, shaking her head but pecked his lips before getting behind the wheel, patiently waiting for Jensen to take his place next to her. She blushed as she felt his eyes on her as she drove towards their favorite restaurant. They had been married for eight years and together for thirteen, and she still had that effect on her. He still made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman he had seen and as if she was the only woman in the world for him.  

“Jensen. I’m driving,” she playfully scolded, making him laugh.

“I’m just sitting here woman,” he gave back.

“You’re staring!” She glared at him as she stopped for a red light and Jensen instantly winked at her and her cheeks flushed even brighter.

“Jensen!” Danneel whined, making him do a full body laugh before holding up his hands in surrender.

“Alright. Sorry,” he chuckled, turning towards his window, “you look amazing though.”

His words made a smile appear on her face. A smile that didn’t leave as they reached the restaurant or as they ate together. Chatting of everything big and small that entered their mind. It was always so easy being with Jensen. He was her best friend. That’s who he was and always would be before anything else. He was also her lover, her husband, her partner and the father of her children, but first and foremost he was her best friend.

He listened to her and had her back no matter what. He believed in her and cheered her on. Just like she was the same for him. Their friendship was as strong if not stronger than it had always been and it was the reason Danneel knew Jensen would be at her side for the rest of their lives.

She felt happy and in love, as she led him towards the skating rink later that night and Jensen chuckled giving her hand a squeeze as he realized where she was taking him.

“Who’s the sappy one now DeeDee?” he teased and Danneel poked her tongue out at him.

“Not sappy Jay. Romantic. There’s a difference,” she insisted, making Jensen chuckle and kiss her cheek as she handed him the skates.

“If you say so, honey.”

Danneel lost track of time as she skated around the rink with Jensen. His hand only left hers to rest on her hips as the kissed in one of the darkly lit corners before returning to their activity again. They laughed and stumbled into each other a few times in effort to avoid the other guest. Danneel felt like a teenager in love as they returned to the car. She smiled up at him, kissing him tenderly as they reached the vehicle before handing him the keys.

“You drive I’m tired,” she insisted and Jensen quickly opened the side door for her, making her smile and shake her head at him. She secretly loved how he always did that though. It was a sweet way of showing her how important she was too him. Just like his hand often rested on the small of her back as they walked into a room or how he had always shielded her body with his walking where there were too many paparazzi. He had never once in their years together made her doubt how deeply he cared about her.

Nor had he ever made her forgot how attracted he was to her which he reminded her off once more as they tumbled through the front door, kissing and pulling at each other’s clothes. Danneel wasn’t sure how they ended up at the couch, but that was where she found herself minutes later with her shirt open and pants disregarded on the floor along with Jensen’s pants and shirt.

His hands and kisses felt so warm and familiar, yet somehow always new and exciting. Maybe it was because they didn’t fall asleep together every night or maybe their love was just that strong, but Danneel knew there was no way she would ever get enough of feeling his affections like this.

Which was the reason Danneel was endlessly frustrated when Jensen’s phone rang from the floor. Her skin was flushed and she was heaving for breath as Jensen groaned, peeking down from the couch onto the floor.

“For fuck’s sake. Jared,” he grumbled and now it was Danneel’s time to groan in frustration.

“Just answer it. He’s not gonna stop until you do,” she sighed and Jensen groaned again knowing she was right. He grabbed the phone pushing himself into a seated position between Danneel’s legs.

“Jared. Unless your house is on fire buddy I’m hanging up on you. I’m about to have sex,” he grinned down at his wife. Danneel flushed even brighter red than she already was from his touch and kisses. She didn’t get to scold him though before Jensen’s next words turned her irritation towards his best friend rather than her husband.

“What the hell do you mean with who, you moron?! Dee of course,” Jensen grumbled into the phone, seconds before Danneel sat up pulling the phone from his hand and speaking into it.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, I’m gonna kick your ass the next time I see you but for now go annoy someone else,” Danneel hissed into the phone, hanging up and tossing it back onto the floor.

“Wait where are you going?” Jensen all but whined as Danneel got off the couch escaping his hold. “I’m sorry. He is just being an idiot. I…” he started but was interrupted by her shirt hitting the door. His jaw hanging open as Danneel turned around at the foot of the stairs, letting her bra fall to the floor revealing her chest to him.

“To bed and far away from that phone of yours. You coming?” she spoke in a sultry voice, before squealing and running up the stairs as Jensen jumped from the couch with a needy groan in pursuit of her.


	7. Kiss Me

Danneel felt like a teenager in love. Her and Jensen loved each other, that never changed but the giggly high in love feeling came and went. It was only natural after being together for this long, she knew how lucky she was that she still felt it at times. She was even luckier that he did too.

Jensen was in a playful mood after last night, which had made working at the brewery interesting. Danneel had felt his eyes linger on her multiple times during the day and she blushed, averting her eyes when he smirked at her as she looked over.

Yule had the kids for the day, but the brewery was still full of guests and staff. Jensen wasn’t usually much for public displays of affection, but when the mood took him he was able to tease her without ever touching her. He had been at it all day with small looks or whispered words as he passed her. He knew just exactly how to wind her up and Gino was groaning and making gagging noises each time his sister blushed or giggled.

“Thank God it’s closing time,” Gino grumbled, rolling his eyes as Jensen passed Danneel heading out with the trash. His hand landed against her ass, making her squeal and jump. Jensen just chuckled as Danneel flushed bring red, sending him a glare as Gino groaned.

“What the hell is wrong with you two today?” Gino asked his sister, who just pulled a face at him.

“Nothing is wrong, you moron,” she snarked.

“You’re 40. Not 14 Sis,” Gino smirked, and Danneel’s eyes narrowed as she threw an apron at her little brother’s face.

“I most certainly am not… yet,” she protested, causing Gino to double over laughing. Had it not have been for Jensen’s voice sounding from the doorway, he might have been smart to figure out an escape plan fast. His sister’s murderous look softened however as she turned around to face her husband.

“Hey. Look what I found,” the smile was evident in Jensen’s voice as he called Danneel’s attention back to him.

All her annoyance was immediately forgotten as she was the green plant in his hand and the mischievous smirk on his face. Danneel couldn’t hold back her laughter as she took a few steps towards her husband with an overbearing shake of her head.

“Jay. Where did you get a mistletoe?” she giggled as he raised his hand holding the plant over his head, reaching his free hand out to his wife.

“Kiss me?!” Jensen raised his eyebrows teasingly as Danneel took his hand and he pulled her against his chest. She gasped in surprise, but the smile never left her lips as she wrapped her arms around Jensen’s neck and his free arm closed around her waist, holding her close. This was without a doubt her favorite place in the world she decided as she pushed herself onto her toes, meeting his lips halfway.

The kiss quickly deepened growing more passionate and the world around the two of them melted away. Danneel didn’t notice Jensen dropping the mistletoe to hold her with both arms and she most certainly didn’t hear her little brother make gagging noises as he rushed out the door, telling them they would have to close up on their own since he wasn’t risking getting scarred for life. Which was probably a wise decision as Jensen seconds later made a whispered suggestion of officially breaking in the back room out of view of the windows and curious bypassers.


	8. Mom Does It Best

Jensen sighed in exasperation when JJ and Arrow simultaneously pushed their cups still filled with cocoa over the kitchen counter where they were sitting, back towards their dad. Zeppelin made do with slamming his plastic cup down onto the counter as he squeezed up his little face.

“It doesn’t taste right,” JJ whined and Arrow instantly piped in.

“Mommy’s are better.”

“We want Mommy’s” Zeppelin agreed with his sisters.

Jensen ran his hand down his face. He was trying his best. Danneel had left early this morning, in order to get a handle on the last Christmas presents. Jensen was alone with the kids again and he had actually looked forward to it. Sadly the kids all seemed to have caught a cold and was now taking turns whining and crying. Getting any food into them had been a struggle. Entertaining them had been even more difficult. They were sniffling and sad.

Jensen hated seeing them sick, even if it was just a cold that would probably have passed tomorrow. He wanted them to feel better which was why he had offered them hot cocoa and a story before their nap. Only thing was he couldn’t seem to do anything right. Jensen was a great dad and there was no doubt the children loved him. Only they were sick and sick kids tend to need their mom. Jensen felt he couldn’t do anything right at all and he hated it.

“Mommy isn’t home yet kids,” Jensen tried to reason with them, just as Danneel’s voice sounded behind him and he sighed in relief.

“Yes she is,” Danneel sent Jensen a smile when he turned around with a grateful look on his face.

The kids jumped from their chairs and ran straight into their mother’s arms as she bent down to embrace them all.

“Jeez. You all got a cold? Poor babies,” Danneel hugged them all as tightly as she could all at once, looking up at Jensen.

“Why didn’t you call. I could have come home. I know how tough it can be when…” she started but Jensen interrupted her before she could finish.

“I should be able to handle one day with them. You’re alone with them all the time,” Jensen snapped instantly feeling bad as he did. He slumped down in one of the chairs, covering his face in his hands.

Danneel’s eyes filled with empathy as she watched him and she quickly turned to her oldest daughter.

“Why don’t you go help your siblings find their PJs and you can have hot chocolates in our bed. What do you say?” she asked the kids, who nodded enthusiastically.

The little ones took their sister’s hand and they headed upstairs towards their rooms and Danneel got up, closing her arms around her husband. Jensen turned in her embrace, wrapping his arms around her middle and resting his head against her chest. She was his home and his comfort. She always had been and she always would be.  

“I’m not alone with them when they are sick Jay. I got Yuli, Mom and Gen. You don’t have anything to prove,” she comforted him and Jensen sighed, burying his face deeper against her chest.

“I just feel like I can’t do anything right today,” Jensen admitted and Danneel gently ran her fingers through his hair as he looked up at her.

“Do you think they are any different when you aren’t home and they are sick?” she giggled. “They always want you when they are sick and you aren’t home. Actually they ask to call you or when you will be back constantly. They love you to the moon and back, Jay. Don’t ever doubt that.”

“Yeah,” a small smile returned to Jensen’s face as he looked up at his wife. “What about you then?”

“I love you, too, you dork,” she laughed, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling him back on his feet.

“Why don’t you find a book to read us all and I’ll be right up with five hot chocolates?” she suggested and Jensen’s smile widened. He pulled her back into his arms, pressing another kiss to her lips before hugging her tightly against his chest.

“You’re pretty damn amazing, Dee,” Jensen praised her, loving how she melted into his embrace. Jensen was lucky to have her. Neither of them ever had to do anything alone. They had each other, just like it should be.


	9. Belonging

Danneel felt absolutely miserable as she pulled the covers tighter around her body. The kids were all well and their colds had passed. The only trouble was they had managed to pass it on to their mom. Danneel knew it wouldn’t last long, but she felt drained, cold and miserable.

Luckily, Jensen had been passed over and he had been entertaining the kids all morning while making breakfast. He had packed all three kids up and driven them with him over to Jared’s this afternoon to allow Danneel some rest.

She sat up when she heard the door to the bedroom, coughing as she moved too fast.

“Jensen, what are you doing back? Where are the kids?” she asked, but Jensen just smiled, kicking off his shoes and crawled into bed with her.

“Gen said she and Jared have it covered,” Jensen explained, wrapping his arms around his wife and Danneel instantly felt all protest leave her. She snuggled up to her husband, resting her head against his chest and closed her eyes in comfort.

“You’re warm,” she sighed and Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle.

“So you’re happy I am home because I am warm?” Jensen teased, “Gee thanks, love.”

Danneel couldn’t help but giggle as she looked up at Jensen, not for one second releasing her hold on him.

“Well. You’re pretty good company, too,” she snarked back, squealing and coughing as Jensen pinched her side.

“Be nice. I’m sick,” Danneel pouted, sticking out her bottom lip reminding Jensen of JJ and he couldn’t help but chuckle as he kissed away her pout. The kids might have been hard to deal with when they were sick, but Danneel he had years of practice with. He knew that staying in bed with her, holding her close as they watched their favorite shows were just what she needed and Jensen was happy to give her that.


	10. Love of My Life

Jensen and Danneel had managed to get Gino and his wife to watch the kids tonight as they attended the Austin Police Ball Fundraiser. They had a few friends in the force and it was for a good cause. More than that Danneel just loved it because it gave her a chance to dress up and not be in mom clothes for the night.

She was wearing a dark blue off-shoulder dress. Her hair was newly colored and curled. Her make up was done and she wore the necklace and earrings Jensen had gifted her last Christmas. She felt like a million dollars and the look in Jensen’s eyes when she had walked down the stairs had made her feel even better. A slight blush had crept into her cheeks as he had complimented her, taking her hand in his before saying goodbye to the kids and heading out.

She felt like a princess heading off to a ball with her prince when she left the house. Now that they were here she was feeling even better. She wasn’t a princess and Jensen wasn’t a prince. They were something so much more than that. They were best friends that had fallen in love, gotten married, and had kids. They were still in love after all the years and more than that they were still best friends. Best friends that still joked around taking a silly picture in the photo booths with each other like teenagers.

At the end of the night, Jensen grabbed her hand, pulling her into one of the empty booths, making her protest.

“We didn’t get any of the costumes, Jensen,” she laughed, pulling at his arm but there was no stopping him before they were in the booth and he turned to face her.

“We don’t need them. I just want a picture with you,” he answered her so seriously and honestly, her cheeks flushed bright red once more. God she loved him and seeing the adoration in his eyes when he looked at her made her feel like she was soaring.

“Okay,” she relented without any more protest. Honestly, there wasn’t much he couldn’t convince her to do when he looked at her like that and his request was a simple one.

Jensen smiled wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his side as he pressed the bottom and threw in the coins. Their eyes met and just as the flash went off Jensen’s hand slide down his wife’s back squeezing her ass, making her jump and squeal in surprise.

A cheeky grin spread across Jensen’s face as his hand stayed put. Before Danneel had a chance to scold her husband his lips were on hers and the flash went off again as they both smiled into the kiss.

“You’re horrible,” Danneel sighed as she pulled back a little looking up into his eyes glittering with mischief.

“You love me,” he teased making Danneel shake her head and laugh.

“So much,” she replied and the flash went off again as they were staring deeply and lovingly into each other’s eyes.

As silly as the moment had been that the last picture was to become her very favorite one of the two of them and it found its place on top of their mantle. Their love on display for the world and she loved it almost as much as she loved the man in the picture.


	11. All Hands On Deck

The house was buzzing and busy. Gino and his wife had come over to help out with the twins, Danneel had been in the kitchen all day accompanied by JJ, Danneel’s parents were setting up the porch so everyone could eat with a view of the lake. Jensen was doing last minute errands, before heading to the airport. It was going to be a full house this year his parents were flying in along with his brother, sister-in-law and three nephews. His little sister sadly couldn’t make it since she was spending Christmas with her in-laws. She had promised to come visit for New Years though and Danneel and Jensen were looking forward to seeing everyone this season even if it weren’t all, all at once.  

The reunion in the airport was a loud and happy one, as was the car ride back to his place. Actually happy and loud was the theme for the entire night. Six kids were excitedly roaming the house. The Grauls and Ackles weren’t together as often as Jensen would like but when they were there was always a lot of laughter and love. It had got pretty late before Jensen’s parents went upstairs to the guest room and the other guests went home. Joshua and his family joined Gino at his place for the night and the house was finally quiet as Jensen closed the door behind them.

Jensen smiled leaning against the doorway to the kitchen watching his wife as she was roaming the kitchen, cleaning up after the night’s feast. She was humming and glowing. She loved hosting things like this.

Jensen walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back against him. She smiled resting her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying his embrace.

“Leave it. I’ll clean it before we leave for your parent’s tomorrow,” Jensen promised her. He pressed small kisses against her neck, smiling when she giggled and turned around in his arms.

“Okay,” she yawned, hugging herself close to him and Jensen chuckled before bending down lifting her bridal style. He laughed when she squealed in surprise, slapping her hand flat against his chest before hiding her face against his neck.

“Don’t do that,” she mumbled, sleepily with a smile on her face as Jensen carried her towards their bedroom with a huge grin on his face. Tonight had been amazing, but truth be told moments like this was his favorite. The moments after the house had quieted down, where he got to just be with Danneel. He was his happiest in the minutes spend cuddling and talking with her in bed about their day. Danneel and their beautiful children were what made his Christmas perfect.


	12. Perfect Family

Danneel woke up to all her three kids, jumping squealing onto the bed. She smiled at the sound of their happiness but frowned a little with Arrow’s words as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

“Mom, get up it’s snowing.”

“It’s what?” Danneel rubbed her eyes, looking around the room for her husband, but Jensen was nowhere to be seen.

“It’s snowing,” Zeppelin repeated, only to get interrupted by JJ.

“It is. Well not really, but Daddy made it snow outside. Come look,” JJ explained with a huge smile on her smile face tugging her mom’s hand as Arrow grabbed the other, trying to get their mother out of bed.

Danneel humored her children, getting out of bed with JJ’s hand in hers as the twins rushed ahead of them excited to show their mom what they meant. When they reached the port and the backyard, Danneel clasped a hand over her mouth in amazement.

Jensen was standing outside, spraying a fluffy powder onto the side of the house. He laughed as the three kids jumped straight into the newly created snow. After a few more minutes Jensen turned off the machine, letting the kids play in the white mass as he walked onto the porch to wrap his arms around his wife.

She leaned into his side as the two of them watched the children play. Arrow had decided she was a penguin waddling around and Zeppelin and JJ were on all fours pretending to be a polar bear and a wolf battling playfully against each other.

“Jensen, this is amazing. You’re amazing,” Danneel smiled, looking up at him and Jensen gave her a small squeeze.

“It’s gonna be a bitch to clean, but look at them. It’s worth it,” he decided and Danneel agreed. Nothing in the way they had decided to live their lives were ever completely easy, but they were happy. They loved each other and their kids were beautiful, healthy and wonderful little people. No matter the distance and travels, their family and the love they shared were worth it all in the end.


End file.
